Sunday Morning
by BelowTheSurface
Summary: How far will Reid go to get what he wants from Tyler... How far will Tyler let him go? ReidTyler Slash Fic... Sorry but it's my favorite kind [Rated for later chapters and language]
1. Already yours

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the glorious sexy charaters I write about... Unfortunately. sigh

Sunday Morning  
By: BelowTheSurface

Tyler rubbed his bare arms under the light warmth of his comforter. Last weeks warm summer afternoons had turned into cool autumn nights. The temperature was dropping faster than the leaves could change colors, and despite the chill that ran through him, Tyler liked it that way. He twisted and turned trying to roll himself completely in his covers. He flipped over turning away from the door, toward his roommates bed. Tyler gazed upon it expecting to see Reid's sleeping body, but only saw the pale light of the moon shinning on a perfectly made bed. A frown creased his brow. 'I wonder where he is.' Tyler though to himself. 'I hope he's ok.' 'Not hurt, or something.' He caught himself obsessing again. He had loved Reid as a best friend for so long it grew to so much more and silently he cursed himself for it. 'No.' He thought again. 'Not me, him. Curse Reid, that. That. That, perfect being. That crooked cocky smile. Those beautiful eyes.'

"ARRRRGHHH!" Tyler let out a muffled scream into his pillow.

"You alright baby boy?" Reid asked with a short chuckle. He had entered the room sometime in the middle of Tyler's little fit. Tyler looked up meekly from his pillow, knowing the voice before he saw the face.

"Fine." Tyler half growled. Reid shook his head slightly and moved to the center of the room turning his back to the brunette boy. He stole a quick look at Tyler before he began to strip with his back to him. Tyler watched almost in a mesmerized state as Reid slowly shrugged off his jacket, then hoodie, leaving a tight white tee. Tyler looked at the gorgeous blond with both love and lust in his eyes. The contour of his taught muscles perfectly highlighted as he turned to face the younger boy. Tyler expected to see Reid's usual cocky and at first that's all he saw, but looking closer he realized there was a bit of longing behind his eyes.

"What's up Reid? Need money to pay off Aaron again?" Tyler asked dismissing any hopes of something more than material want from his best friend.

"No." Reid said indignantly. "Like I'd ever lose to that jerk, even without using." Reid still stood in the middle of the room, hands by his side, his muscles tense; flexed, driving Tyler insane with want of his own.

"Whatever." Tyler grumbled rolling over, looking away from Reid. Reid sighed heavily, letting his head fall back with anguish. He needed Tyler right then. On him, touching him, holding him. He wasn't sure what was driving this irrational desire, but he couldn't let it go. Reid lifted his head, his eyes now black and menacing.

He assaulted Tyler with his eyes, sizing up him up, choosing where to start. Deciding on his half covered back, Reid imagined his own hand tracing the younger boy muscles, subsiding to one finger trailing between his shoulder blades and down his spine. Tyler shivered noticeably, feeling the light pressure of hands that weren't truly there. Reid smiled wanting more. Moving his hands to Tyler's sides, he wrapped his arms around the boys slim waist, sliding his hands over Tyler's thighs and back up to his hips. He rested there for a moment before gently thrusting into the other boy. Tyler let out a slight moan.

"Reid! Stop messing around, its not funny." Tyler tried to yell angrily, flipping onto his back to glare at him. He tried to yell again but he could not hide the undertone of pleasure in his voice as Reid thrust into him again using more force to propel his now hardening length into the younger boys also apparent erection. Tyler tensed in lustful agony.

"Mmm, do you like that baby boy?" Reid asked as he grinded his hips into Tyler's, still using to make his friend feel him from across the room. Tyler moaned, gripping the sheets in response. "Do you want me baby boy?" Reid teased, but hoped for a yes.

He couldn't explain the sudden need to fuck his roommate. Though perhaps it wasn't as sudden as he claimed. He could clearly recall, even in such a state of arousal, gazing upon Tyler during History. Admiring his flawless olive skin. Or not being able to tear his eyes away when the boy would cavalierly throw his head back and laugh, flashing his unbelievable smile to the world. Reid had always been considered a horny bastard, but never before could he imagine taking advantage of Tyler for a mere fuck. He realized then it wasn't just a constant need to fuck anymore, there was love and admiration driving his intent.

The sound of Tyler's sweet voice brought him back to reality. "Yes! Reid, yes." Tyler cried out in torment. Reid hadn't realized he was letting his hands wander over the boys now sexually sensitive skin. Reid released, letting his eyes change back to there normal silvery blue. Tyler was panting with anticipation.

"Ty, I am so sorry I didn't mean to go that far. I -" But Tyler held up a hand to silence him.

"Just get your ass over here." His voice deep with lust.

**Authors Note:  
**Pleeeease read and review this is my first story and Im wondering how I did...

****


	2. A lick, a suck, a fuck

Disclaimer: I do not own a single of these sexy characters I write about. yet again ::Sigh::

Chapter two

Reid smiled at the younger boy but stood his ground, crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head as if forming an idea.

"I don't know Ty." Reid teased biting his bottom lip seductively. The younger boys body tensed as he ran his hands down his thighs, his eyes locked on Reid's.

"I need you."

Reid crossed the room reverently, needing to comply with younger boy's wishes. He carefully laid down atop the smaller boy, his breathing uneven with anticipation. Softly he brushed the back of his hand down Tyler's arm, gripped his wrist and raised it slowly over the boys head. He did the same to his other arm pinning them to the bed beneath. Following him with his eyes, Tyler watched as Reid sucked and nibbled at the hollow of his throat, eyes widening as his hand slowly moved southward. Reid met Tyler's mouth with a feverish kiss, biting and nibbling at his lower lip. A sly, mocking smile dancing in his eyes as he let his hand hover a hairs width over Tyler's cock.

"God Reid! Come on." Tyler whimpered softly as he bucked his hips into Reid's hand. The blond chuckled, swiftly moving his hand away from the sudden jerk of hips.

Reid let go of the boys wrists as he moved his hands to Tyler's hips kissing his chest as he traveled downward. Tyler sighed in pleasure caressing the back of Reid's head, his fingers sliding in and out of his soft blond hair. He wretched Reid's shirt up, tugging the hem with urgency and abandon needing desperately to feel his skin on his own. Reid continued down Tyler's toned chest pausing right before the waist band of his boxers. He licked and kissed the spot as he was urged on by Tyler's pleas. He stopped abruptly resting his cheek on the boys lower abdomen.

"How bad do you want me baby boy?" Reid asked knowing full well the answer, the vibration of his voice sending chills through Tyler's body.

"So bad, so bad." Tyler begged.

"Tell me what I should do baby." Reid asked planting another short kiss on his stomach.

"Reid I-I, oh god I-I…" Tyler mumbled, unable to form coherent sentences. He had never felt this much pleasure before, it was as if fire was coursing through his veins.

"Just tell me what you want and it's yours." Reid teased. "Talk dirty to me baby."

"I want you to take me," Tyler swallowed hard trying to control himself, "in that smart ass mouth of yours…"

"Mhmm." The other boy cooed as he hooked his thumbs into the blue and gray pair of boxers before him.

"All of me…"

"Tell me baby, tell me."

"I want to cum in your mouth…" Tyler continued through gritted teeth, half embarrassed at his wanton desires, half losing his mind as Reid slowly pealed away his boxers. Reid licked down Tyler's length, letting his teeth skim the delicate skin from base to head, swirling his tongue gently around the tip.

"And then…" Reid looked up into Tyler's sweet, deep blue eyes. Love and passion overwhelming him as he looked at the innocent youth before him. "…I want you to fuck me." A smug grin crossed Reid's face before he went down on the boy.

"That's all I needed to hear."

------------

::Please review:: Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter it means alot.


End file.
